Brothers!
by Saoirse agus amach
Summary: A series of one-shots, posted randomly, about the various and numerous brothers in the Harry Potter series.
1. The Duty of a Big Brother Percy W

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Weasley brothers : (**

**My first attempt to delve into the mind of Percy Weasley. I hope I got something right, I just think there's more to him than meets the eye....**

Ron was mine. Bill had Charlie, Charlie had me, even though twins were younger they never needed me; they had each other. So that left Ron, he was MY little brother. Now here I was, a budding Ministry employee under the direction of Mr. Crouch and all I could do was watch helplessly as Harry Potter dragged my Ron to the surface of the lake. For what purpose? Some silly competition Harry should never have been allowed to compete in. Finally I could take it no more. I abandoned all my pretenses and ran to the lake, I couldn't stand watching someone else take care of him. When I reached my little brother I put my arms around him and didn't let go despite his protests. Because that's the duty of a big brother, to protect our little brothers even when they don't think they need it.

That's why I had to go back to Hogwarts and fight. I knew MY little brother would be in the thick of it. No job was worth abandoning my post as big brother. After the melee I found myself with a second little brother. I wrapped my arms around George as they took HIS big brother away. Because that's another duty of big brothers, to fill in when other big brothers can't fulfill their duties anymore.


	2. Dangerous Delusions George W

**I do not own Harry Potter : (**

**If you have any requests of brothers you would like to see in a one-shot, let me know! **

**These will not all be Weasley brothers, I promise. However, seeing as how there are so many of them...**

George Weasley walked down Diagon Alley with his twin in step beside him. People turned to stare at the two as they passed, but this did not phase them in the least. Their bright purple dragon hide suits and bright red hair coupled with the fact that they were war heroes meant they were often stared at. After a quick stop in their store to make sure the shopgirl, Verity, was handling things okay they disapparated in unison to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade for their weekly libations.

"You know Fred," George began with a smile on his face, "I kinda think Verity's got a thing for you. Did you see how she couldn't stand to look ya in the eye?" He nudged his brother suggestively.

"Nah it wasn't that, George. She was trying to find somewhere to look where she wouldn't see your freakish lack-of-ear. After you!" Fred opened the door. They entered the pub and loudly greeted their friends and relatives. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Lee, Bill, and Percy had begun the tradition of drinking with the twins every friday night since the battle of Hogwarts. George winked and threw a charming smile to Rosmerta behind the bar, she attempted a smile, but the look came out sympathetic and worried.

"Not been right since the war, that one. Shame really." Fred whispered to George as they took their usual two seats at the end of the bar. George ordered them a couple of firewhiskeys. All around them their friends were laughing and drinking, they had the bar to themselves every friday. George sat back and reveled in the carefree sounds around him. Life was good again. He caught Fred grinning at him.

"What are you lookin' at?"

"I thought it was my reflection. But something seems to be missing..." Fred laughed at his own joke, George joined, even though he didn't think it was that funny.

The drinking and laughing lasted long into the night. The twins kept the party going by keeping up a steady stream of jokes and ordering rounds for everyone. Around 1am everyone was a little tipsy, and Fred was flat-out drunk. Lee announced he needed to be going soon.

"But," he announced, "Before I go. We need to do it." He raised his glass and the others followed. "To Cedric Diggory!"

"To Sirius!" supplied Harry "For that matter, Regulus too." He added in an undertone to Ron. Louder he said, "And Remus and Dora Tonks!"

"For Dobby!" Hermione added. The others started shouting out names, this too, had become a weekly tradition.

"Colin Creevey!" "Ted Tonks, the first!" "Mad-eye!" "Hedwig!" "George's Ear!"

Finally Ginny said the name that they all knew would end the toast, "Albus Dumbledore and..." But she seemed unable to finish and looked pleadingly at Harry who put his arm around her.

"And all the other countless unknown and known lives lost or damaged. To the heroic dead!" Harry downed his glass and the others followed.

Lee left and was soon followed by Hermione and Harry who both insisted they had to be at the Ministry in the morning. Rosmerta went up to her flat above the pub, trusting the Weasley's to lock up for her. Fred was slouched over the bar, George was resting his head on Fred's shoulder. Ron and Ginny were yawning and seemed about to pass out. Bill and Percy were the most sober ones present.

"If only Charlie was here," George slurred, "All the Weasley kids would be together again. Shame the only time that happens is when a battle's going on."

Bill nodded, "Ya George, it would be nice if Char was here. I miss having us all together."

Ginny made an indistinguishable noise, it may have been a sob or a giggle. "Why don't you all get going? I'll lock up here for Rosmerta. Bill, Ron, Fleur and Hermione are probably waiting."

"Ronniekins? You're with Her- her- her- mi- nee now?" George found Hermione's name hard to get out in his inebriated state.

"Yes George. C'mon, I'll help you get back to Diagon Alley." Ron went to support George but was met with resistance.

"Nah, Fred's got me." George pulled away. Ron looked at Bill.

"Fred's pretty far gone. C'mon George, Ron and I will help both of you." Bill went to help Ron lift George off his bar stool. George looked over and saw that Fred was passed out.

" 'Kay. I'll get Fred. You two get me." George left the pub supported supported by Bill and Ron, and using his wand to float Fred in front. That left only Percy and Ginny in the room.

"Perce, we _have_ to do something!" Ginny rounded on her older brother.

"Ginny, we've been over this. There's nothing to do! Would you have him locked up?"

"But you saw that! He actually thought he was supporting Fred... and... and it's getting worse! I don't think he realizes how much time has passed since the war. Did you catch his comment about Ron and Hermione? This has gotten out of hand. We should say something to him, try to get through to him."

"How do we do that? How do you tell someone their other half is dead? Could you do it? Could you stand to be the one to tell George that Fred - who he sees, talks to, plans with, and interacts with everyday - has been dead for five years? If you think you can, go for it. But personally, I think it's better to see him happy and delusional than suicidal and realistic like he was after the battle. If this is what it takes to keep him, I'll continue the charade. I _will not_ lose another brother!"

* * *

Meanwhile back at their flat in Diagon Alley, Ron and Bill deposited George on his bed, George let Fred fall on the bed next to his.

"You alright then George?" Bill asked.

"Ya, William. 'M grand. G'night you two." Bill and Ron exchanged worried looks but nevertheless disapparated back to their respective homes.

"Those are some good brothers we have." Fred slurred to George.

"Yep. The best brothers anyone could ask for. G'night Gred."

"G'night Forge."


	3. Bravery Sirius Black

**I do not own Harry Potter : (**

**This one is tough. Enter, Sirius Black. **

**

* * *

**

This place is worse than Azkaban. Okay, maybe not worse, at least there's plenty of whiskey here, but definitely bad. All of my regrets, demons, fears, everything I hate is all in this one house. I find myself fighting the same war I have waged against myself since I was sixteen. Harry asked about it the other day, I told him about my running away and living with James. I wish he understood, of all the people in this house I wish Harry understood what that truly means. No one else here was a pureblood heir. No one else can fully grasp what the true meaning of 'blood traitor' is. I didn't just run from my family, I ran from my own future. A future guaranteed to be filled with power and luxury, a future my brother and I used to dream about. We were to be kings; the heads of the most ancient wizarding family around. Then my _bravery_ got in the way. I gave up all my power, potential, luxury, my own brother because of my stupid bravery.

I was so brave I stood up to my father, threw my signet ring in his face, yelled at my mother and stormed out of the house. I was so brave that when I looked up and saw Regulus watching me from his window I turned my back on him and went to James. Then everything blew up. Regulus died because he was trying to be as brave as me. Lily and James died because I was brave enough to suggest Peter keep their secrets. Peter became so twisted because years ago I was brave enough to let him become a marauder. Remus, the best of all of us, left alone because I was brave enough to laugh in the face of Azkaban.

Because of my bravery I have broken every single one of my brothers.


End file.
